HAM
Characters, NPCs, and creatures in Star Wars Galaxies have three Primary Attributes, each of which is connected to two Secondary Attributes, for a total of 9 attributes. The three primary attributes have "pools" of points, referred to as the H'/'A/'M' bar (H'ealth,' A'ction, and '''M'ind''). Different circumstances in the game cause these pools to temporarily increase or decrease. If one of these pools reaches 0, your character is incapacitated. The Secondary Attributes affect how quickly these pools regenerate. Secondary Attributes also control how many points are burned when performing various activities. *Copied from the SWG Game Manual* The 9 Attributes *'Health:' Represents your character's physical health, including how much physical damage he or she can withstand (in some other games, the Health pool might be called your character's "hit points"). Health can be depleted by many attacks, including a blaster bolt to the chest or the impact of a Tusken Raider' s gaffi stick. *'Strength (''Health Drain Rate):' Determines the "burn rate" for any actions that drain from the Health pool, like using a special melee attack. The stronger a character is, the less Health he / she loses when performing strenuous activity. *'Constitution (Health Regenerate Rate):' Controls the Health pool's recharge rate. A player with a high Constitution will recover much more quickly from any attacks that affect the Health pool. *'Action:' Your character's physical energy. It dictates how often you can perform certain actions. Your Action pool drains when you're hit by specific attacks, like a successful Leg Shot. The pool also drains when you use some special combat moves or use the Burst Running ability. *'Quickness (Action Drain Rate):' This attribute controls how rapidly a player's actions drain the Action pool. A character with high Quickness can perform more Action-related special moves or use Action-related abilities (like Burst Running) more often than a character with a low Quickness. *'Stamina (Action Regenerate Rate):' The rate at which the player's Action pool recharges. Characters with high Stamina are less likely to become winded by using Action- related moves. *'Mind: Your character's mental strength, as well as a measure of his or her alertness and ability to complete technical tasks. Many special moves that require concentration (like Aiming) drain from your character's Mind pool. Certain attacks, such as Head Shot or Mind Hit, can also detract from your Mind pool. *'Focus (''Mind Drain Rate): Affects how greatly a character's Mind-based actions reduce his or her Mind pool. Essentially, it' s a measure of a player's ability to concentrate when performing certain tasks. A character with a high Focus can accomplish more mental feats in a shorter period of time before becoming mentally fatigued. *'Willpower (''Mind Regenerate Rate):' The recharge rate for the Mind pool. A character with a high Willpower finds it easier to regain his or her wits and recover from mental stress and exhaustion. Attribute Damage and Drains As mentioned above, the Primary Attributes suffer various drains throughout the course of adventuring in the following ways':' *'''Damage: All successful attacks affect the Primary Attributes. *''Combat Moves:'' Nearly every special combat move has some kind of "pool cost" associated with it. When you use a specific move (i.e Unarmed Hit 3 or Polearm Leg Hit 1), it will drain one of your H'/'A/'M' pools as you continue to use it. *''Other Abilities: ''Characters possess special non-combat abilities, (i.e Burst Run). Note: You can't incapacitate yourself by using combat moves or other abilities. You simply can't perform any actions that would reduce your H'/'A/'M' pool below 0. If you attempt to do such, you'll receive a message informing you that you don't have enough points to perform that action.